


on edge

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: He’d reached a new level of internal restlessness and discomfort in the last few weeks.
Relationships: Nautica/Skids (Transformers)
Series: shots of engex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 1





	on edge

The only thing which distracted him was the soft mesh of Nautica’s EM field with his own. She was worried again; even if he couldn’t feel it, it was written all over her face. Skids offered a smile, knowing it had to look every bit as exhausted as he felt. Frag, was he tired. In general, yes, they all were -- millions of years of _life_ would do that, nevermind a war.

But lately he’d been even more so, like his spark was running out of charge, like his joints were just seizing and quitting. It all felt explicable from current events -- the signal, travel to the Necroworld, being shot down, hunted by the DJD… and yet it felt deeper.

He’d reached a new level of internal restlessness and discomfort in the last few weeks.

“What’s bothering you?” Nautica asked softly, bringing him back to the present.

Skids shrugged. What could he say? Nautica hummed, looping her arm through his. She didn’t press and she didn’t go anywhere, and Skids was grateful for both. “I think… it’s something I don’t remember,” he finally murmured.

Nautica scooted closer to him; the worried chord in her field twanged brighter. “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” he murmured, allowing himself to believe the comforting words. “I’m sure it will be.”


End file.
